Blanc Out
by mysticminou
Summary: She was the pop of color in his Blanc world. Drabbles and one-shots inspired by the MariChat May 2018 Prompts. All chapters can stand alone unless otherwise stated. This series focuses on MariBlanc.
1. Croissant Murder

Blanc Out beccalovesyuge

Summary:

She was the pop of color in his Noir and Blanc world.

Drabbles and one-shot inspired by the MariChat May 2018 Prompts. All chapters can stand alone unless otherwise stated.

Notes:

Prompt: Croissant Murder

Chapter Management Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: Croissant Murder

* * *

Her delicate nose crinkled at the flaky mess he created on her chaise. A small voice in her head grumbled to never give the cat boy treats ever again. Realistically, she knew just one of those kitten eyed stares would have her caving, but currently she was stalking towards the white cat murdering the croissant across her pink furniture with every intention to kick him out.

"Chat, I don't care if you are an akuma or not, but I will kick your butt if you get anymore flakes on my stuff!" Marinette whisper-shouted at him before bonking him upside the head.

Chat Blanc winced as he looked from the mess to the girl standing before him. "Sorry, Princess...Hawkmoth was talking to me and I didn't like what he said...I'll clean it up, honest."

Her hard look softened. She didn't like that. She didn't like it one bit that Hawkmoth was talking to her kitty while he was with her. She brushed the soft flakes to the floor and took the crushed treat from his hands and dropped it on the floor with the crusts. She would deal with the mess later, but for now she would comfort her cat.


	2. You're injured Please stay the night

Chapter 2: You're injured. Please stay the night. Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

"You're injured," she gasped. Her mind raced to think of their encounters in her other form, but she had not hurt him. She couldn't bring herself to do so.

He winced at being caught before shrugging. "Like I said, I had to fight to escape his…lair and I twisted my ankle. No big deal. Just," he nodded towards the letter. "Just make sure she gets that, okay?"

Marinette frowned as she glanced down at the forgotten letter. "Please," she mumbled before looking back up at him. "Stay the night. Please."

* * *

When Hawkmoth managed to akumatized her partner, Marinette blamed herself. Maybe if I had not kept him in the dark about Fu from the beginning, she had tried to explain to Tikki. Tikki adamantly denied that. Then it became, maybe I should have returned his affections. Tikki had said Marinette had no control over Chat Noir's feelings and Marinette couldn't help who she herself loved. Marinette had noted the slight glimmer of humor in the goddess' eyes, but chose to focus on the problem at hand. Namely, purifying her partner without exposing either of their identities to Hawkmoth. Though, as Tikki had already pointed out, there was a serious risk that Hawkmoth already knew who Chat Noir was beneath his currently white mask.

Marinette had once or twice wondered about the boy hidden behind that black mask, but she always shoved those thoughts aside. She was the one who insisted on the secret identities and she would uphold that rule. Even when the cat had come to her aide while she was a civilian. How had he found her so quickly when her grandmother had been akumatized? Maybe he had been at the park or her party- No. No. She would not think about the possibility that she knew him or how he seemed surprised that night on her balcony that she had recently had her heart broken. Even though there was no reason for his surprise, she found herself puzzled over his own puzzlement. They were both teenagers and obviously at their age, they would crush on people. Why would he not think she liked someone? Sure, she had been surprised about his own confession, but he flirted with every girl. Even Rena!

She huffed and slammed her sketchbook shut. That was enough thinking about that tomcat for one night. Marinette carefully dropped her book and pencil to the small floor space near her bed before burrowing into her covers. She glanced at Tikki who was curled on a small red pillow near where her bed met the wall. She smiled softly at her friend before closing her eyes. She would focus on her Chat Blanc issue in the morning, but tonight she would try to get some much-needed rest.

The stillness of her room was disturbed before she even had a chance of falling asleep. With another huff, she cracked one eye open at the sudden and infuriating knock above her. The taps increased in tempo and sound, therefore, causing the girl to jerk up in bed; her covers flying towards the foot of her bed and one disgruntled goddess to phase through the bed and presumably to hide elsewhere in the room. Above her, the very cat that had been plaguing her, was staring down at her with those glowing toxic eyes of purple. She drew in a breath to call for her transformation, but it seemed the cat took it a different way and hastily moved his hands in a time-out manner. Her breath stuttered out in an odd wheeze as he reached a hand into a pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper that he waved extravagantly at her.

Standing, she reached up to unlock the skylight before shoving it up. It nearly knocked the cat in the chin and she just barely contained her smug grin at that. "What do you want, Chat Blanc?" Give me one good reason to not transform and kick your butt, she wanted to add.

The boy waved the paper once again. "I have a letter for Ladybug," he explained.

Ice ran through her veins and her throat burned on vile. He knew. Oh god, he knew who she was and he's come to take Tikki away because there was no way she could fight him and Hawkmoth was going to win because she was the worst hero ever and she had tried to tell Tikki and Chat Noir this in the beginning but they never listened but now it had finally proved true and-

"You're friends with her, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Friends. Right. Yes," she babbled. Was that a smart move? Should she admit that to Chat Blanc? Was Hawkmoth listening?

He shoved the paper in her face and she numbly took it. "Please, give this to her, Princess. I don't have much time before Hawkmoth controls me again and I can't risk contacting her directly like this."

She blinked up at him. "You mean…" She held her breath on a silent prayer. Her kitty could fight him. He was either stronger than the other victims (with help from his kwami or just his positive attitude) or Hawkmoth's control was getting weaker as the days dragged on.

"I'm trying," he answered her silent question. "I…" he trailed off as his face heated on a blush. "I had to fight him and this is a huge risk to come to you. He could find you and I couldn't…" He trailed off again as a shaky hand reached out to stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. The deadly claws that were sharper than his Noir form were mere centimeters away from her delicate skin. But something told her that he would not hurt her even as his fingers trembled before drawing away. "I should go," he whispered.

Marinette watched him stand and the wince that crossed his face once his weight had shifted from his crouch. "You're injured," she gasped. Her mind raced to think of their encounters in her other form, but she had not hurt him. She couldn't bring herself to do so.

He winced at being caught before shrugging. "Like I said, I had to fight to escape his…lair and I twisted my ankle. No big deal. Just," he nodded towards the letter. "Just make sure she gets that, okay?"

Marinette frowned as she glanced down at the forgotten letter. "Please," she mumbled before looking back up at him. "Stay the night. Please." It was a quiet beg.

They both knew he shouldn't, couldn't, stay with her. Hawkmoth could regain control at any second and Blanc could hurt her, or worse. And yet, her heart still lurched at his sad smile.

"I won't come back until I'm me again," he vowed. "I don't want to hurt you." With that, he was flipping away and disappearing over her balcony rail.

She swallowed thickly and pulled her skylight shut as she slunk back into her bed. Tikki appeared at her shoulder to glance at the note. "Open it," the little bug suggested. Marinette's fingers shook as she tried to unfold the note.

 _My Lady,_

 _I'm sorry I failed you once again. And I'm sorry to involve Marinette in this, but I know her in my real life and felt I could trust her to find you._

 _Plagg can hold off some of the akuma's magic for small periods of time where I'm able to be me again. He's running out of power and I'm not sure if I'll be myself again before our final battle._

 _I need you to believe me when I say this is never how I wanted to reveal myself to you. And please, my Lady, don't stop reading because you're scared of finding out who I am. It's very important to our mission and stopping Hawkmoth once and for all._

 _I'm being held in a secret room at his civilian home. My civilian home. Yes, my Lady, he's my father. And I would like to point out the Luke Skywalker-Vader irony now._

 _I know you're probably disappointed in me. How could I have lived with him and never noticed? He's apparently known my identity for months. Again, I'm so sorry. But, I promise neither of us have any idea who you are. At least, I'd like to think my own father would not torture me to the extent he has if he didn't already know you. I've never been so happy to not know your real name than those first few hours._

 _If there is any part of you that still cares for me, I want you to know that even if you decide to take my ring away after all of this, I will never hate you for it. I will still always love you and I will do whatever I can to protect you. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you during our battles while I'm like this. I'm sorry for every time I've gotten mad at you or disappointed you. And I just hope you can forgive me._

 _You were right, my Lady, about Hawkmoth's identity. He's exactly who you said that day on the rooftop. If you can't remember that particular day, then this is my last clue:_

 _I don't like being locked up._

 _Yours fur-ever,_

 _Chat Noir_

When Marinette glanced back up to meet Tikki's eyes, she could not stop the sob of despair that tore out of her throat or the tears that ran down her face.

"Adrien…"


	3. Can I pick, Princess? - Favoritism 1

Prompt: Can I pick, Princess?

Part 1 of Favoritism

* * *

His lawyer was very heated in her words against Adrien speaking with his father. It had taken days to clear the young man of any wrongdoing and she insisted that if Adrien went to his father, they would investigate him again. He had heard the same arguments from Marinette, but his new girlfriend had said in the end it was his choice and she would stand by him. She had also hinted at physically making him feel better once he came home. If nothing else, some quality alone time with his Lovebug would make him feel better.

The pat down and proceedings before he could see his father had been grueling. Officers had warned him repeatedly that anything said in that room would be recorded. His lawyer had shrieked at that and claimed it would violate at least twelve privacy laws, but Adrien agreed once more against her advice. "I guess magical terrorists don't get the same treatment, huh?" He'd shrugged as he signed the consent form. Truthfully, it would make it harder to speak frankly with Gabriel if he had to guard his words, but he'd been doing it for about ten years. What was another thirty minutes?

He been deposited in a secure investigation room. The walls were made of some soundproof board material and between the two chairs and small table between them, there wasn't much room left. Adrien had been firmly told to sit in the chair nearest the door. He noted the small black wireless webcam attached to the heavy glass door and realized they wanted him in that particular seat not for his safety, but rather so they could hear his words better.

Adrien waited in the room alone for another ten minutes before the bullet proof door was opened and two armed guards escorted in one Gabriel Agreste. His father's face was just as unreadable as he remembered. The shackled man was eased into the seat across from him and Adrien's eye twitched at the hideous orange his father donned. By far, it had to be the worst punishment Gabriel had received yet. The guards left the room, but remained on the other side of the door. Adrien was not a fool; he knew both of those weapons they carried were loaded and ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Gabriel eased his shoulders and for the first time in over a decade, Adrien saw his father slouch in a comfortable manner. It was unsettling. "Adrien, I see you're still disregarding the advice of your elders."

The young man frowned. "I have nothing to hide."

Gabriel's lips twitched on a smirk. "Oh, really. I thought we agreed no secrets."

Adrien leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms over his chest. "Actually, I remember that conversation slightly different. You wanted me to trust you. And here we are." He cocked a brow and flicked a hand to signal the room they occupied.

"Yes," Gabriel agreed. "Here we are. Why exactly is that?"

"I want to know why you picked her," he demanded.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "After everything, you choose to focus on that?"

"Did you know?" It was a heavy question that could go so many ways, but Adrien needed to know why his father had captured Marinette to lure him out. Why specifically her?

Gabriel eyed the camera behind Adrien for a moment before answering one part of his question. "You seemed fond of her. I wasn't the only one to notice your favoritism towards the little _princess_." Adrien frowned as Gabriel's words toed the line of revealing too much and being tongue in cheek. "I needed to make you angry. And I succeeded."

Ah, yes. His father's attempt to akumatize him. Chat Blanc was most definitely the worst akuma to date. It was no wonder Hawkmoth had been saving that particular butterfly until the end. "That was your only reason?" Adrien clarified.

Gabriel leaned forward, his chains rattling. His lip curled back on a snarl. "If I had known, I would have killed her to save myself the trouble a long time ago."

Adrien stood and turned in the small space. He knocked once on the door and declared, "We're done here." The guards on the other side were quick to open the door. Before Adrien could depart, his father left him with a few final words.

"She'll never love you completely. She's seen the true ugliness of your heart. That girl will leave you!"

Adrien's hands fisted at his sides as he barked over his shoulder, "Just like Mother, right?"

He was ushered away as Gabriel roared and the guards piled in; one brandishing a syringe filled to the brim with sedative. Adrien walked down the long corridor escorted by two more guards and his lawyer as his father's shouts gurgled out in the distance.


	4. Yarning for you

Chapter 4: Yarning for you

Summary:

Prompt: Yarning for you

* * *

When Marinette received the text from her mother to come home, she was surprised. Normally her mother reserved texting for simple stuff like reminders to pick up soap or to clean her room. It was always followed by an "I love you." This message was simple and to the point. It simply read, "Come home now." She tried to rake her brain for anything she had done wrong besides her frequent tardies at school and the few late homework assignments. She had just cleaned her room, so that couldn't be it and her school record was addressed frequently over dinner.

She was confused to see the bakery closed so early in the afternoon. It was a Saturday and usually one of their busiest times. Frowning, she pushed the door open as she called out for her mother. She was greeted with silence. Maneuvering through the darkness of the bakery, she entered the back area and took the stairs up to the apartment.

She pushed the front door open and was greeted by the sight of her parents sitting bound on the couch which had been haphazardly dragged from in front of the T.V. to right before the door. Marinette let out a gasp as she rushed forward. Kneeling before her mother, she examined their predicament closer. Several balls of yarn had been unwound and tied around her parents' wrists and ankles. The yarn bindings were also wrapped around their midsections and the couch to keep them seated. Medium sized yarn balls had been shoved into their mouths to keep them silent. Marinette gagged as she pulled the light blue yarn from her mother's mouth. Sabine sputtered the frizzy bits of yarn off her tongue as Marinette repeated the action with her father.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Marinette, it's a trap!" Sabine shrieked as the door slammed shut behind her.

Marinette whipped around and was met by a familiar suited cat boy. "Chat?" She asked in confusion. Her eyes scanned the boy's outfit that was uncharacteristically white. His bell was silver and his eyes gleamed a deadly violet. "Chat, I don't-"

"Hello, Princess," he purred dangerously. He stalked forwards and the girl scrambled to her feet. Spreading her arms to act as a shield, she backed closer to her parents. Chat Blanc rolled his eyes. "I'm done with them. I just needed you."

"I'll go with you," she snapped. "But let them go first." Her parents immediately began to argue against her choice, but the girl kept her chin held high and eyes locked on the akuma before her.

Chat arched a brow beneath his mask. "You're braver than I thought, Princess. Or maybe just dumb." He cocked his head to the side. "Or is it a death wish?"

Marinette lowered her arms slowly. "I know you won't hurt me, kitty."

He growled as his mood shifted dangerously. "Death wish it is, then." The small family let out screams as the predator lurched forward, his claws blazing with black fires of destruction.

XXX

When the police arrived on scene, they found Adrien Agreste sobbing as he clutched the lifeless shell that was once Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


	5. Bridal Style - Favoritism 2

Chapter 5: Bridal Style - Favoritism Part 2 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

"It's not a good idea to carry me bridal-style across Paris every time there is an akuma attack. Paris ships us."

Takes place before Chapter 3. Currently, first part of the Favoritism AU

* * *

The akuma was gaining on them. Marinette held tighter to Chat Noir's neck as she leaned up enough to peak over his shoulder. "Princess," he warned before tightening his hold on her to jump across to the next roof. "It's not a good idea to wiggle while I'm trying to save you."

The girl scoffed at him as she settled more firmly into his hold. "It's not a good idea to carry me bridal-style across Paris every time there is an akuma attack. Paris ships us."

He grunted as he dropped down into an alleyway; his bent knees and steel boots taking the brunt of their weight before he darted out of the alley and backtracked. "It's been, like, three times." He countered.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Nope," she popped her lips on the last syllable. "Have you happened to check the Marichat tag on the Ladyblog? It's been like twenty times since we were kids."

Chat's eyes flicked backwards as he heard screams erupt in their opposite direction. Pur-fect. He'd gotten Marinette away. He slowed to a stop as he glanced down at the girl—young woman, really—in his arms. As he rolled her last sentence around in his mind, he wasn't too sure which part to focus on. The fact she kept count or the fact she seemed to regularly check their tag on the blog. He'd squeal later over the fact they had a ship name. "Ok, you win." She smirked in triumph. "But, answer one question for me. How often do you check our tag, Princess?"

The woman shoved herself out of his arms at his Cheshire grin. "You stupid cat! I'm trying to be serious!" He reached out a hand to steady her as she wobbled, but she slapped it away. "This needs to stop. The public can't see us together like this anymore."

He frowned. "Mari, are you saying you don't want to…" He struggled for the right word. His claws ruffled in hair in frustration. "Look, I don't know what you are to me, but I don't want to end this." He chewed his bottom lip and met her gaze; their cheeks equally pink.

"I don't either, kitty. But we've gotta be smarter about this. Hawkmoth-"

She was cut off as he pulled her back into his arms in a fierce hug. "I swear, Marinette, I will never let him hurt you." She embraced him just as tightly before the screams reached them again.

Gently, Marinette pushed him away. "Go. Paris needs you."

His eyes flicked between the distant screams and Marinette. "I'll see you tonight?" His voice wavered on uncertainty.

Marinette smiled. "I'll have your snacks ready."

Before he flung away with his baton, he promised her, "I meant what I said. He'll never hurt you, Marinette. I won't let him."

She watched him swing over the next building and waited a few more seconds to put some distance between them. Unfortunately, Marinette didn't notice the fluttering purple butterfly hovering above her before she darted away to call upon her transformation.


	6. Kitty Kisses -Favoritism 3

Chapter 6: Kitty Kisses -Favoritism Part 3 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: Kitty kisses  
"Marinette would worry about Tikki, Adrien, and identities in the morning. For now, she was going to let go and enjoy her kitty kisses."

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

Notes:

I know this is super confusing since I posted one of the last parts of this story before the first parts. (Doctor Who theme plays in the background.) I never planned on writing this AU, it just sorta happened and I've run with it.

* * *

Marinette had kept replaying Chat's words from that afternoon over and over again. It made her nervous that he suddenly wanted to label what they were. Did she want that? Did she even know what she wanted to label him? Certainly he was her best friend in and out of the suit, but if she went over the edge of this with him, she would have to tell him the truth about her identity. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Would he think she was playing with him all these years?

And what about Adrien? They went to separate universities, but they did hang out together with Alya and Nino. Her obsessive crush on him had dwindled down to a regular crush. Most of her posters of him were gone with his schedule. Alya and Nino still tried to set them up together, but Adrien's scheduled still came between them. She had attempted to date Luka about four years ago, but it had fallen through after Luka's band began touring more of Europe. Adrien had started paying her more attention around that time. She could almost trick herself into believing that just maybe he returned her feelings.

But it felt wrong. She would start to confess to him and Chat's face would suddenly appear in her mind. They spend nearly three or four nights together a week. Not to mention the akuma attacks and patrols where she saw him as Ladybug.

"Tikki," she started, but the small fairy was already shaking her large head.

"You need to discuss this with Chat Noir, not me, Marinette. But, I do warn against sharing your identities, even if this is confusing right now. I'm worried something terrible might happen if he knows you're Ladybug." Tikki rubbed her nubs together nervously. "I also think you should take some time away from Chat Noir as Marinette, but ultimately, the decision is yours."

"Tikki, I think I love him," she whispered as she sat on her chaise; her knees weak from the sudden revelation. "If I tell him that, it would compromise so much."

Tikki nuzzled her chosen's cheek. "The choice is up to you, Marinette. Just please be careful."

Marinette smiled at the small creature. "Don't worry, Tikki. Everything will be ok."

Her words seemed to cue a knock from her balcony and the young woman was rushing up her ladder to join Chat Noir in the nighttime air. Tikki smiled sadly after her Ladybug.

Outside, Chat Noir easily pulled the girl into a hug and spun them around in a circle. "There's my princess!" He laughed aloud. "For once, she's rushing out of her tower to see this poor alley cat."

Marinette giggled at his antics. "Put me down, you silly cat!"

He grinned broadly as he set her back on her feet. "Marinette,-"

"I love you!"

Both adults stared at each other with wide eyes; Marinette's dainty hands moving to cover her mouth as if she could take back the exclamation. The words had just bubbled out. She hadn't meant to just say it like that! "Chat, I'm sorry, I...that is...not-" Her cheeks grew redder than her suit until he cut off her mumbled words.

"Do you...really mean that?" He asked softly; his voice was nearly lost in the traffic of the city around them, but she could tell how scared and delicate he sounded in that moment.

She nodded, her pigtails bobbing as she lowered her hands. "Yeah, I do. I've just been thinking about what you said earlier and I guess it just came out. I'm sorry and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, because I know you love Ladybug and I'm just some clumsy civilian."

Chat Noir pulled her back into his strong arms. His hand cradled the back of her head as she burrowed her face into his chest. "I'll always love Ladybug," he admitted. "But, I know she can never return my feelings and that's okay. She'll always be apart of my life even if she's just my best friend." Marinette tensed at his words and he immediately began backtracking. "Oh my god! That makes me sound like a two-timer! Just forget everything I said about Ladybug!"

Marinette giggled and titled her head back. This time, Chat Noir cut off his stuttering. "Just kiss me already."

He grinned widely at her before his lips brushed against hers. She'd kissed him before, but this time was different. Her toes curled on an electric charge that spiraled throughout her body and had her clutching his shoulders. Their lips slid awkwardly a time or two before they established a pattern. Chat Noir's breath tasted like spearmint and his lips tasted like cherry. She giggled at the randomness of his chap stick and he grinned into their kiss. He pulled her closer in his arms and her feet dangled off the floor.

Chat Noir pulled away to pant out a breath or two before he rested his forehead against hers. She blinked open her eyes to met his. He radiated happiness. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time," he admitted.

She nipped at his bottom lip. "Then why'd you stop?"

His smirk was absolutely predatory as he kissed her this time. Marinette would worry about Tikki, Adrien, and identities in the morning. For now, she was going to let go and enjoy her kitty kisses.


	7. Bad Idea - Favoritism 4

Chapter 7: Bad Idea - Favoritism Part 4 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

"I tried to tell her this was a bad idea."

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
7- Bad Idea  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

Notes:

I did not proof this. Sorry.

* * *

It had been six weeks since Marinette had confessed to Chat Noir. Chat had felt blissfully happy ever since. She had promised him to keep his identity a secret and he had reluctantly agreed. That hadn't stopped Adrien from texting her or showing up at the bakery. They were friends, so it wouldn't be weird for him to do that, right? At least that's what he had thought until Marinette's replies were slower and choppier. She made excuses to not see him.

It was fine. He could still be with her at night. He could hold her and kiss her. She would fall asleep in his arms and he would watch her. He whispered words of love to her and she would cuddle farther into his arms.

He was completely and thoroughly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And it all came crashing down that Wednesday morning when the tabloids hit the shelves. Adrien had walking passed a newsstand when he saw the rows and rows of Marinette kissing Chat Noir on her balcony. He nearly dropped his coffee as the headlines assaulted him. Each heartless word was a dagger to his chest. Each defamation of Marinette's character was a slap to his face.

Adrien tossed his nearly full coffee in the nearest trash bin before thumbing his phone to scroll his social media.

His hands shook as little black dots appeared throughout his vision. His body warmed and his hearing deafened as he struggled to process the bombshell that threatened everything.

Hawkmoth would know about her. He would hunt her down to get to him, his Miraculous.

"Oh, god," he croaked out. His chest burned as his heart missed a few beats. "Marinette!" He pocketed his cell and sprinted towards her home; several pedestrians cursed and shouted after him.

XXX

When Chat Noir arrived on her balcony, he was very careful to stay out of view of the media swarm at her front door. He could hear their shouts mixing with her parents.

He knelt on the floor by her trapdoor. He stayed crouched tightly to best stay in the shadows and hidden by her furniture as he knocked three times, paused, and knocked twice more. It was his secret code they had established when he first started coming around years ago.

Though he wasn't surprised she didn't answer given the circumstances, his chest still tightened further. A bad feeling settled in his gut. "Marinette?" He called softly as he opened the door. Normally, he would be grumpy she had left it open, but today he thanked every god above.

Sliding into her room, he was cautious to not get his boots on her sheets as he maneuvered around her bed to drop to the main area below. The room was empty, but the feeling in his gut did not lessen. "Marinette?" He called again.

"Chat Noir."

He was immediately on the alert as he whirled at the strange voice. His hand twitched towards his baton, but it immediately stilled at seeing a strangely familiar creature. It was red with black spots and while it's body was small, it's head reminded him of a bobble head. It was a creature he had never seen, but he knew exactly what it was. "You," he dropped to his knees as his energy sapped away from him. His ears burned as his vision blurred once more. "You're a kwami."

His mind slowed to a stop as if protecting him from the discovery he was upon. A tremor passed through his body because there was only one reason a kwami would be in Marinette's room. A distinctly ladybug like kwami.

The kwami floated to his eye level, her shoulders and antenna were drooped. "I tried to tell her this was a bad idea." Her voice was high-pitched and sweet despite the dripping sadness. "You know better than anyone how stubborn she can be, however."

A dark chuckle ripped through his chest and throat. "I screwed up big this time," he grumbled. "Hawkmoth has her, doesn't he?"

The goddess nodded. "He akumatized one of the reporters. He snuck up here and took her." She let out a shaky sob as dropped her heavy head into her tiny nubs. "He took Marinette. He took my-"

"Ladybug," Chat finished.


	8. Marinette Protects Chat Blanc

Chapter 7: Marinette Protects Chat Blanc Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: Marinette (tries) to protect Chat Blanc.

The angst is strong with this one, my catbugs.

* * *

The police loomed over the small girl, but she held her ground. Her arms were spread wide to act as an additional shield to the akuma curled on the ground behind her. "I won't let you take him away!" She repeated.

A heavily armored officer stepped forward. "That's not Chat Noir anymore! He's a monster and we have to deal with him properly!"

No, he wasn't Chat Noir anymore. She agreed full heartedly with that statement. But the boy who was hurting was still in there somewhere. Even though Paris burned in ruins around them, Chat Noir was not completely gone. She had to believe that. She had to believe that her partner, her friend, her kitty was not gone. His leather might be bleached and his eyes swirled with purple, but to her, he was still Chat.

"After all the good he's done, you turn your backs on him?" She countered. She just needed to stall long enough for Tikki to recharge and then she could purify him. She could fix the city and her kitty. "Just give Ladybug a few more minutes!"

The offer shook his head. "No. We have to end all of this permanently. If they can't protect themselves, how can we continue to trust them to protect Paris?"

"He's your only hope!" She screamed, tears of anger and frustration slipping from her eyes and burning down her cheeks. "If you kill him, Ladybug will not help you stop Hawkmoth." If they killed him, took him away, she would give up her earrings, her mantle. "She needs him. And Paris needs her." She hated to admit that she was the only one who could save them, but it was the truth as much as she declined to believe it.

"Back down now or you will be considered an accomplice." The captain cocked his gun and it signaled a few other echoing clicks among those gathered.

They would kill her, she realized. They would kill an innocent girl just to rid themselves of something they feared. She lowered her arms and turned away from them to face the beaten kitten at her feet. Marinette met the gaze of the cat as he peered up at her weakly. His top lip quivered and she could barely see the points of his fangs. "Princess-"

Marinette dropped to her knees. The sudden pain on her joints and flesh meant nothing as she draped herself across Chat Blanc. Her face was so close to his; their lips nearly brushing as she curled closer to him. "We're a team, Chaton."

The boy in her arms trembled as his toxic head swirled with her words. "Lady-"

His words were drowned out by the sounds of their execution.


	9. Bodyguard

Chapter 9: Bodyguard Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I pretend I am her bodyguard.

Notes:

I really love I Am poems. I'm planning to do at least three more. One from Mari's perspective for MariBlanc and then two for MariChat for my other collection.

* * *

I am Chat Blanc.

I wonder why my Princess is crying.

I hear my father's voice whispering hatred in my head.

I see my Princess reach out for me.

I want to protect her.

I am Chat Blanc.

I pretend I am her bodyguard.

I feel that her happiness will be worth this destruction.

I touch her face tenderly.

I worry that my claws will leave scratches.

I cry out as my father threatens to hurt her.

I am Chat Blanc.

I understand she will hate me in the end.

I say I can live with that.

I dream of a world safe for her.

I try to keep my Princess safe.

I hope my Lady understands.

I am Chat Blanc.


	10. Belt Tail

Chapter 10: Belt Tail Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I feel his belt tail wrap around my waist.

* * *

I am only a normal girl.

I wonder what has hurt him.

I hear the screams of the bystanders.

I see his dangerous eyes.

I want to save him.

I am only a normal girl.

I pretend this akuma doesn't bother me.

I feel his belt tail wrap around my waist.

I touch the silver bell at his throat.

I worry I won't be able to save him.

I cry as he touches my face.

I am only a normal girl.

I understand he needs Ladybug.

I say everything will be okay.

I dream all of this is over.

I try to calm his anger.

I hope I can save him.

I am only a normal girl.


	11. Heartbeat

Chapter 11: Heartbeat Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

I hear her faint heartbeat.

* * *

I am angry and hurt.

I wonder why he targeted her.

I hear her faint heartbeat.

I see the sticky blood smeared in her hair.

I want her to open her eyes.

I am angry and hurt.

I pretend this isn't real.

I feel an akuma fluttering nearby.

I touch her still hand.

I worry she won't wake up.

I cry out her name.

I am angry and hurt.

I understand this is my fault.

I say I would trade places with her.

I dream Ladybug can fix her.

I try to keep the akuma away.

I hope my Lady will forgive me.

I am angry and hurt.


	12. Hostage Situation - Favoritism Part 5

Chapter 12: Hostage Situation - Favoritism Part 5 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

The gilded walls that now held Marinette hostage.

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
8- Bad Idea  
12-Hostage  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

* * *

With Tikki perched on his shoulder, Chat Noir vaulted and twirled across the rooftops. The little kwami could track her Miraculous stones and by default, Marinette and Hawkmoth. Chat's mind was reeling with the knowledge of Marinette being Ladybug and that she was gone; snatched away from him by the one person who held absolutely no sympathy for her or Chat. Tikki patted the side of his neck with her small nub.

"Calm down, Chat Noir. Marinette will be okay. He won't hurt her until you arrive. She's the only leverage he has over you. You'll need to get her away from him quickly, though."

Chat frowned as he pounced over an air duct. "How do you know that? What's stopping him from just killing her? If he knows she's Ladybug, he'll have no reason to keep her around after taking her earrings." She was probably already dead and it was his fault. He should have kept away from her. He should have just been happy being friends with her as Adrien and her other self as Chat. But no. He was selfish. He wanted to keep her. And now he was going to lose her just like he lost his mother.

"Chat Noir, you have to calm down," Tikki scolded. "Hawkmoth wants you emotionally unstable. He'll use your emotions against you."

The hero slid to a stop at the edge of the roof he was on. "I can't lose her," he said with convection. "She…I…" He growled in frustration as he raked his claws through his unruly hair. "I love her. She's the only person there for me. And this is all my fault. I should have never gotten involved with her civilian side." His chest felt a little less tight after revealing his thoughts. "I would take it all back," he continued. "If it meant keeping her away from Hawkmoth, I never would have gone after her as Chat or Adrien."

The little goddess floated from his shoulder to stare into his eyes. "Marinette knew the dangers. She's just as responsible as you are. The past cannot be changed, but right now, we have a chance to protect the future. We'll get her back and stop Hawkmoth for good." She nuzzled her face against his cheek. "If it's any condolence, she loves you, too. Both of you," she added with a little smirk.

Chat offered her half a smile. "Thank you." He nodded forward. "After you, bug."

XXX

When Tikki finally came to a stop on a rooftop in his neighborhood, Chat was confused why she had led him home. "Tikki, this is my home. Why are…" He trailed off as the small goddess whirled to face him; her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien. We should have realized it sooner. And we did, but then Collector came and Plagg's been with you and Master Fu, too." Tikki began babbling much like her holder.

Adrien shook his head in confusion. "Tikki, what are you…" Memories came back to him. Ladybug telling him his father with Hawkmoth. Various akumas targeting him. The book. His knees buckled. "Tikki…" He gasped for air, but his throat was closing in and the night sky was swirling around him. He stumbled backwards and reached for a balcony rail to steady himself as his stomach churned. Dropping to his knees, he felt bile rising in his throat. He heaved once or twice, acid stinging his throat and mouth as he choked up the meager remains of his lunch from hours ago. "He tried to kill me," he gasped out. Memories of when he'd jumped from the building…Technically, he had listened to Ladybug and was to blame, but still…There was also the time with Kagami.

Tikki nudged him with his head. "I know this is a lot to take in, but we have to continue, Chat Noir."

Chat lifted his head, his eyes glaring daggers into the mansion he'd grew up in; the gilded walls that had trapped him for so many years. The gilded walls that now held Marinette hostage.


	13. Catnip- Favoritism Part 6

Chapter 13: Catnip Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

"It's seems I've found your catnip, Chat Noir. Hand me your Miraculous and I'll let her go."

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
8- Bad Idea  
12-Hostage  
13- Catnip  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

* * *

Tikki leads Chat down to the basement of his home. He's puzzled because surely he would have noticed something before now. His mind is still reeling and he can't quite keep up with the fairy as she flits quickly towards the wine cellar. Tikki pauses near the collection of his father's red wines and Chat has a chance to catch up to her. "There must be some secret way through," the sprite ponders. She nubs a few bottles with her paws and mutters in frustration.

Chat eyes the rows of wine. They're all catalogued by brands, flavors, and years. If there's one thing Adrien does know for certain about his father, it's that he still loves his mother. The young man steps towards a bottle that is decidedly more full than the others. His fingers trace the worn label before he pushes the bottle backwards. It seems to work as the wooden shelves open inward and a staircase heading upwards is presented to them in the darkness.

He steps through the doorway with Tikki near his shoulder. "How did you know which bottle?" She quietly asks.

Chat waits for the timed door behind them to shut before he responds. "1999. The year my parents were married. Armand de Brignac Ace of Spades Rose. It was the champagne they toasted to during the reception. It was chosen for the look of its bottle since it bears the letter A on its famous design," his voice was monotone as if he was reciting a history lesson. Tikki supposed that to him, such details were historic. Adrien probably tried to find any scrap of information he could dig up about his mother. He had probably found the information in old tabloid magazine. He shoots her a wry grin and answers her unspoken question. "You know what they say. People love people."

She wanted to sigh at his response, but she merely rolls her eyes and darts ahead of him. Her soft pink glow allows for some illumination of the rickety steps, but it's unnecessary with Chat Noir's night vision.

Chat tries to count the number of steps to maybe determine how many stories they climbed, but he lost count somewhere. It doesn't matter because soon enough, a doorway appears. Tikki flits back to his shoulder and burrows close to his neck. "I can sense the earrings on the other side. She's here."

His heart picks up speed and he strains his ears to listen for her or Hawkmoth. He can barely hear her. He prays it's just the distance between them since he can't detect any blood traces in the air. "I'll distract him. Get to Marinette and we'll go from there."

She peers up at him. "That's it? That's your plan?"

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and grins. "Yep."

Tikki shrugs and hides more in his leather collar as he takes the few steps separating him from the door. His hand reaches out and the door opens with the faintest of touches. His licks his dry lips as he enters; sharp eyes darting across the room. Chat realizes that it's the tower near the back of the mansion. He'd always wanted to go inside it when he was a child. His mother told him stories about princesses being hidden away and if he was brave enough, he could find the way in. He snorted at the irony.

Chat Noir's heart thumped painfully as he scanned the scant room for any sign of Marinette. An army of butterflies move away from the farthest corner and he shifts his body towards the movement. The swarm of white clears and he spots Marinette near a chrysalis display case. She's bound and gagged, but very much still breathing. His plan goes right out the window as he darts towards her. "Mar-"

A dark shadow emerges and he's struck in the side. The hero gasps out as he's tossed to the left and hits the ground painfully. He scrambles back to his feet despite the throbbing pain in his side. He's lost Tikki, but he hopes she's heading towards Marinette. His eyes scan the darkness and he finds him. Hawkmoth. Gabriel Agreste.

"It's seems I've found your catnip, Chat Noir. Hand me your Miraculous and I'll let her go." Hawkmoth sounds bored and Chat guesses he probably is. This song and dance has been going on for years.

Chat eyes the cane Hawkmoth had attacked him with. He finds it an odd choice of weapon, but doesn't doubt that it packs a punch. He reaches for his baton and clicks it open. It elongates in his hands as he takes a defensive crouch.

"No," Chat Noir fires back. "I'm ending this now, Father."

His eyes widen behind his stupid looking grey mask.

 _Really_ , Adrien snickers, _for a fashion designer, his costume sucks. And that's not even counting his akumas._

Gabriel regains control of his face to a neutral appearance. "So it's true," he begins. "You really are Adrien." Gabriel holds a hand out towards his son. "It's time to stop playing games, Adrien. Give me your ring."

Chat frowns. "No."

Gabriel blinks once in surprise before laughing at the disobedience of his son. "You've finally decided to fight back. I'm impressed. I thought for sure you would give in easy. It would make me so proud if you did. It's okay to be weak in this instance, son. After all, I'm doing this for us, for you."

"What are you talking about?" Adrien barks out. "I never asked for any of this!"

Adrien almost thinks Gabriel cocks a brow beneath his mask. "You never wanted the freedom your powers granted you? Admit it. You enjoyed every attack because it gave you a chance to not be Adrien Agreste. You could be away from the disapproving looks of the media, your friends. And, you could be with your spotted lady." He grins widely. "I guess Ladybug didn't keep you on a short enough leash," he chuckled. "You're greedy, Adrien. You wanted the one thing you could never have. You wanted the random little girl that couldn't protect herself. Did it make you feel important? Every time she called out for you? Each time you held her in your arms?"

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Shut up! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, but she does, Adrien. You fell in love with her and you were too selfish and greedy to stay away from her. If you had just left her alone, I never would have noticed the little baker's daughter." He tilted his head to the side in wonder. "But, that's not what she is to you, is it? Hmmm." Gabriel strode forward to lessen the distance between then and stopped just outside the range of Chat's baton. "She's your pretty, little princess. You do know, she doesn't love you, right? That girl is only a fan of you. She's not your friend or lover. She wanted Adrien Agreste, but when she couldn't get him, she settled for Chat Noir."

"That's not true!"

Both men jerked their heads to the side where one Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood. She had taken a wooden rod from the chrysalis display and she's brandishing it like a sword towards Hawmoth. Several of the butterflies are fluttering furiously behind her at the apparent loss of their growing companions. Tikki hovers at her chosen's shoulder.

"Marinette!" Chat roars. "Get out of here!"

The girl doesn't offer him a look, instead she keeps her gaze locked on Hawkmoth. "I'm not going anyway, Kitty. This ends now."

Hawkmoth's eyes narrow at the loss of his cocoons. "That is unfortunate," he mutters. He turns his attention on the baker's daughter and Chat's heart leaps into his throat. "I should have killed you in the beginning. You've always been a constant thorn in my side." He stalks towards the girl and Chat stops thinking.

He crashes into his father and both men fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Chat Noir growls and hisses angrily as the two Agrestes wrestle. Adrien looks over his shoulder towards Marinette. "Go now!" He howls. His frantic eyes are locked on her for a second too long.

Gabriel knocks him on the back of the head with his cane.

Everything goes _blanc._


	14. Marinette and Plagg- Favoritism Part 7

Chapter 14: Marinette and Plagg- Favoritism Part 7 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: Marinette and Plagg interaction.

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
8- Bad Idea  
12-Hostage  
13- Catnip  
14- Marinette and Plagg  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

* * *

Marinette screamed as she watched the bulbous end of Hawkmoth's cane crash against the back of Chat Noir's –Adrien's—skull. The purple glass shattered on impact and Chat dropped to Hawkmoth's side. A blinding violet light emitted from the broken fragments and swirled in the air. Marinette clapped her hands over her ears against the howls of the magical winds. "What did you do to him?!" She tried to scream over the swirling magic.

Tikki clutched tightly onto Marinette's jacket as the material whipped around her small frame. "Marinette! You must transform!"

Marinette nodded dumbly, her mouth opening to call upon her transformation when she saw Hawkmoth shove Chat—his son—away from him. In mounting horror, she watched him rip the ring from his finger. A black catlike kwami shot away from the silver ring to cling tightly to the white over shirt of his chosen.

"Plagg!" Tikki called out.

Marinette's hair ripped from her bands to swirl around her face. Her hands twitched but it was not from the magic; it was from the fear growing inside of her. Adrien still wasn't moving. The girl ran towards him; fighting the winds that slapped against her. At Adrien's side, Marinette dropped to her knees and reached for him. Plagg blinked his large green eyes up at her.

"You have to transform, Ladybug. Adrien needs Ladybug right now." Plagg flashed his teeth at her as she started to disagree. "Do it, pigtails."

"Of course."

Marinette and the kwamis glanced towards Hawkmoth who was still crouched beside Adrien. He had yet to slip on the enchanted ring, which Plagg was immensely grateful for. Marinette threw her body over Adrien's as the man crawled forward on his knees. "Stay away from him!"

"Did he know?" Hawkmoth asked. He didn't yell nor raise his voice, yet Marinette could hear him clearly over the magic surrounding them. It figured since it was technically his magic. "Is that why he stalked you? He never loved you, then. He only wanted you because you were his Ladybug, his hero."

Marinette closed her eyes as if that would block out the poisonous words he spewed. "You're wrong!" Oh, how she wished he truly was wrong. She had feared that since the very beginning of their relationship. If figured, though, Adrien would never love someone like her. He would obviously much rather have Ladybug. How could she-

"Don't listen to him, princess!" Plagg shouted. The girl blinked open her eyes to stare down at the little cat god. "He never knew! He never even suspected! The kid loves you so much it's sickening. Don't listen to this grumpy old coot!"

Tikki nuzzled closer to her chosen's throat. "Marinette, we must hurry!"

Her eyes darted to Adrien and that was all the distraction Hawkmoth needed. His free hand shot out to grip her throat. Tikki was shoved aside as Hawkmoth stood, his hand bringing Marinette along. She scratched at his hands, but his Miraculous suit protected him just like theirs protected her and Adrien. Her mouth open and closed, desperate to call upon her transformation. She just needed to get in enough air-

The magic came to a stop.

The Miraculous holders watched as the purple trendles hovered in the air around them. Marinette felt his fingers loosen and she sucked in a breath. "Tikki!"

The magic crashed together and sent a shock wave that separated Hawkmoth and Marinette. Marinette screamed while Hawkmoth grunted as they landed on their respective sides of the room. Marinette watched in horror as the collective magic rushed towards Adrien and engulfed his body. Plagg shrieked as the magic shoved him aside. Marinette jumped to her feet to catch the flying kwami before he could hurt himself.

Purple magic seeped into Adrien's body before black bubbles of it began to appear across his body. "He's being akumatized!" Marinette shouted.

She rushed towards him, but stopped with a howl when Plagg bit down on her hand. "Don't touch him, bug! You'll get caught up in it too!"

"So what do I do?" She asked the kwamis.

They watched silently as the bubbles faded away to reveal the white leather of Adrien's new suit. Marinette gasped as he rose to his feet like a puppet; the fluid movement of it making her feel nauseous. He turned his head over his shoulder to meet her eyes and Marinette stumbled back a step. His eyes were the violent color of an akuma.

"He's absorbed all of Nooroo's magic!" Tikki explained. "That glass orb must be where Hawkmoth stored the magic necessary to create the akumas!"

"What exactly does that mean?" Marinette whispered as she took a step backwards.

"It means RUN!" Plagg shouted.


	15. Sin - Favoritism Part 8

Chapter 15: Sin Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: Sin

"Forgive me, Father…" Her words tumbled passed her trembling lips. "For I have sinned…"

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
8- Bad Idea  
12-Hostage  
13- Catnip  
14- Marinette and Plagg  
15- Sin  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

Notes:

Just one more part to this storyline and it'll be complete! Once I finish the rest of the MariChat prompts, I'll be working through Ladrien June and possibly Ladynoir July!

Also, I had originally planned for this prompt to be Chat/Adrien centric in how he'd betrayed his father/dishonored him, but this way flowed better with the storyline.

* * *

"Really good advice!" Marinette snapped back at the little god. Adrien and Gabriel were both between her and the door. She absolutely could not trust Gabriel and she wasn't sure what the magic had done to Adrien. He looked like her kitty and he was still the same boy, but she knew firsthand how akumas could change a person. She wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt her…

But the doubt was there.

Especially when this new Chat, this Chat Blanc, fully turned to face her. Her vision began to tunnel in on the approaching victim as her body slowly went numb in his chemical stare. She couldn't hear Tikki's pleas for her transform nor Plagg's cries towards his own charge. She didn't see Hawkmoth's wicked smirk as he finally found his way to his feet. Her breathing went shallow and she felt like his prey.

She was going to die.

Her breathing erupted from her chest painfully in a sob as the girl sank to her knees. Chat was going to kill her and she couldn't even find the strength to transform, to save herself. "Forgive me, Father…" Her words tumbled passed her trembling lips. "For I have sinned…"

She'd stolen. She's lied. She's hurt Chat Noir over and over again. It figured he would be the one to end it for her. After all, what chance had she ever stood the moment Hawkmoth's identity had been exposed? No matter how terribly Gabriel had treated him, he was still Adrien's father. And Adrien had always wanted to make his father proud.

He paused before her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Marinette was too much of a coward to watch him raise his hand for the final strike. Her throat constricted and she let out a few guttural words toward her partner. "I'm sorry…Adrien…I never…wanted…hurt you…"

The cool leather encasing his hand contacted her cheek. She flinched as she assumed he would take her earrings from her first. "Good, my son. Take her Miraculous!" Hawkmoth cooed from across the room.

When his hand finally moved, it was not towards her ear. His knuckles skirted up and down her cheek in a soft, cool caress. Bluebell eyes snapped open to meet toxin purple and she gasped. He kneeled before her with eyes so soft, so full of love. It was the same look Chat Noir had given her hundreds of times of the years.

Her kitty was still in there. And he was fighting.

Marinette's trembling stopped as she reached her own hand up to cover his, to hold it closer to her. "Kitty," she breathed.

Chat Blanc's hand dropped abruptly from her face to grab tightly around her waist. She yelped upon colliding with his firm body; her arms instinctively encircling her partner. She peered up at him in confusion, but his gaze was locked on the kwamis above them. She heard Tikki begin to protest before she saw Plagg drag her away from their charges and materializing through the wall in a flash of sparkles. Marinette considered it a blessing that the kwamis were away from the danger Hawkmoth presented.

Chat Blanc's free hand lifted to touch the wall behind Marinette. She didn't know what other trap doors existed in this mansion, so she merely assumed he was going to open another one. Her assumption was proved false when Hawkmoth shouted for Adrien to stop.

Marinette clutched Adrien tighter as he called upon his power, his curse. The Cataclysm spread across the walls like a virus. The world shifted and dropped around her and she squeezed her eyes shut once more; a scream ripping from her throat as she felt them plummet.


	16. I thought I lost you - Favoritism 9

Chapter 16: "I thought I lost you." - Favoritism Part 9 Chapter by beccalovesyuge

Summary:

Prompt: "I thought I lost you."

Song I wrote to: Fernando Velázquez - After the Explosion (Pride and Prejudice and Zombies OST)

Part of the Favoritism AU  
Order of chapters:  
5-Bridal Style  
6-Kitty Kisses  
8- Bad Idea  
12-Hostage  
13- Catnip  
14- Marinette and Plagg  
15- Sin  
16- I thought I lost you.  
3-Can I pick, Princess?

* * *

Her breath comes to her in a sharp gasp. Her body aches and her lungs burn, but she somehow finds the willpower to open her eyes. Ashes flutter around her like snow. They tangle in her hair and lashes. The smell of decay burns through her nostrils and she turns her head towards the worst of it. Her breath catches at seeing the still body of Gabriel Agreste several meters away from her. Like her, he is covered in a thin layer of soot and she can see that his injuries are severe. Debris surrounds and covers him.

Marinette looks down at her own body and sees the small pillar crushing her leg. The blaring pain of it dawns on her and she hisses. Her eyes follow the path of the pillar and her hiss catches in her throat.

"C-Chat," she coughs out. She's unable to move her leg from under the wooden trap, but she can move her upper body closer to him. She pulls her heavy and weak body with her hands and arms the few feet separating them. He's detransformed and he's obviously taken the worst of the hit.

She suddenly remembers how he'd protected her.

"Adrien," she croaks. Sirens blare in the distant. Her hands cup his soiled face, her thumbs stroking the smear of blood that's dripped from the cut on his brow. "Wake up," she begs.

He's still and she can't even feel his breathing. Tears drip onto his face and she realizes she's crying. One of her hands pushes back the thick and tangled locks of his bangs. "I love you," she breathes. "From the very first moment, Adrien, Chat, I loved you. Please," she glances up as the sirens draw closer. With a ragged sob, she pulls herself closer to him and lays her head on his chest. "Don't leave me."

The emergency workers have arrived and rush onto the scene. She hears shouts of the reporters already flocking and the police holding them back. "Please," she cries, her voice rough from her tears and the soot. She's too weak to lift her head.

Her head is so heavy.

The blackness takes her once more.

XXX

When she opens her eyes again, Marinette is in a dim hospital room. Her eyes peer down her body and she winces at the bulkiness that must be her broken leg under the sheets. She rests her head back fully and wishes for the darkness to take her back.

She knows she can't deal with Adrien's death just yet. Her chest is heavy this time. She tilts her head to the side and gasps.

Another form lays in a bed across the room. His body is lumpier under the sheets than hers and his head is bandaged, but judging from the monitors he's connected to, his heart is beating.

Her lips tremble. "Oh, kitty, I thought I lost you," she whimpers.

He remains quiet and still, but she swears, his heart monitor beeps a little faster.


End file.
